Let It Go
by Backstage-Beauty
Summary: She was the Gilmore’s ‘Golden Girl’ who could do no wrong. He was the Huntzburger family’s biggest disappointment. When they come together, they find something that neither one knew they were looking for. AU Rogan - Please Read and Review
1. Prologue

**Hello All! Just a quick note before I start this story off. This is my first Gilmore Girls fiction, and my first story under my new pen-name Backstage-Beauty (I wrote under AllyCat16 a few years ago), so I'm really excited to get to work on it. This chapter is a little short, as it's just an introductory chapter to get things started. The next chapter will probably be up in the next day or so and it'll most likely be a bit longer, so keep an eye out for it. Please let me know what you think...I know there isn't much to go by yet but any feedback would be wonderful. Alright I'll quit babbling and let you get on with the story now, so enjoy, and drop a line if you feel like it. And note that I'll probably do my authors notes at the end of the chapters from now on. Thanks for checking my story out, I hope you like it!**

Prologue:

Rory Gilmore sat at her vanity, looking into the mirror and contemplating the young woman that she saw reflected back at her. In reality her shoulder length brown hair curled softly, framing her face in an appealing way, and her sapphire blue eyes popped dramatically against her milky skin. However Rory only saw a plain, ordinary girl looking back at her, and sighed before standing to put on the dress that her grandmother Emily Gilmore had picked out for the party this evening. It was nearing the end of August, and the beginning of the new school year was just three days away; something that Rory was greatly looking forward to. The party itself was, on the other hand, not something that Rory was looking forward to. It was Emily's 'End of Summer' party, that was being held on the patio of the Gilmore Estate, but to Rory it was just another chance for her grandparents to parade her around to all of their friends and tell them about how wonderful and smart their granddaughter is, until she could escape and find a quiet place to read until the party dispersed.

Giving herself a last look over in the mirror after she was in her dress, Rory left the sanctity of her room and made her way down the stairs and through the foyer to the back door where the patio doors were propped open and the earliest of the party goers were already milling about, sipping drinks and chatting quietly. Rory sighed when Emily saw her and motioned for her to join the couple that she and Richard were speaking to.

"Rory, there you are, you look lovely tonight. Now come on over here, there are some people I'd like you to meet. These are old friends of ours Mitchum and Shira Huntzburger." Emily introduced. "This is our granddaughter Rory; she is going to be a junior at Chilton this year"

"The Huntzburger's have spent the last few years over in London working on getting Mitchum's company running smoothly on an international level. The just returned stateside permanently a few weeks ago" Richard also explained as Rory plastered her 'Society Smile' on her face and turned to speak to the couple before her

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Huntzburger, welcome back to Hartford" Rory said, extending her hand first towards Shira, and then Mitchum as they both shook her hand and smiled at her

"It's very nice to meet you as well young lady, thank you for your warm welcome home" Shira said in a sickly sweet and condescending tone that made Rory grit her teeth together so that she would not say anything she would later regret.

"Tell me Rory, how do you like Chilton? My son is going to be a senior this year and we've enrolled him there, with hopes that keeping him closer to home than some of the boarding schools he's been to before will keep him walking the straight and narrow a little easier"

"Oh Chilton is wonderful Mr. Huntzburger. The classes are engaging and the professors are very good at what they do. The competition for the top grades in each class is a tough one, and there are so many bright students to work with, it's really a great place to learn"

"Well I'm glad to here you sing such high praise of the school Rory. Hopefully Logan will be as taken with it as you are. Now if you will all excuse us, we should probably make the rounds and say hello to everyone" Shira excused herself and Mitchum from the conversation. "Emily, I'll give you a call and we'll set up a lunch at the club to get more caught up"

"I'd love that Shira; I look forward to hearing from you"

"It was nice meeting you Rory" Mitchum said politely

"It was nice to meet you too Mr and Mrs. Huntzburger"

"I'm so glad that they are back in town. Shira is so helpful with scheduling DAR functions; simply no one can say no to that woman" Emily gushed as she and Richard also started to make their rounds about the party, leaving Rory to her usual party pass-time.

Looking around to make sure that no one had seen her, Rory ducked into a secluded corner behind the corner staircase and pulled the loose floorboard up, getting her copy of Pride and Prejudice out from where she had hidden it earlier in the day. Settling herself on the window seat that concealed her view from the party but still allowed her to hear the goings on around her; she removed her bookmark and started to read where she had left off in the book, getting absorbed into the world of Miss Elizabeth Bennett.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

It was finally the first day of school, and like so many years before, Rory was awake way before she really needed to be. But since she was too excited to sleep any longer Rory was dressed in her Chilton uniform, bag packed and by the door, and travel mug of coffee waiting to be filled with the caffeinated nectar that got her though her mornings right before she left. The only downside was that there was almost an hour to spare before she actually needed to leave. So Rory sat down at the table with a fresh mug of coffee, and a strawberry Danish in front of her to placate her grandmother's nagging that she needed to eat before school, and attempted to read the newspaper until it was an appropriate time to leave so she wouldn't appear overly eager when she arrived at school.

When Thomas, Rory's driver, dropped her off at the side doors of Chilton at 8:05, 25 minutes before classes started, she immediately spotted her once rival, and now somewhat friend Paris Gellar being dropped off a few cars ahead of her. Quickly thanking Thomas, Rory hopped out of the car and called out to Paris so that she would have someone to walk into the school with.

"Paris!"

Paris' blonde head looked up from where she had been speaking to someone through the window of the car she had gotten out of, and smiled when she say Rory. Saying a few more words to the person in the car, Paris backed away a couple of steps and waved as the car drove off before turning to greet Rory, who had made her way over and was now standing next to Paris

"Hey Rory, how was your summer?" she inquired as they started to make their way inside to their lockers, which were only a few doors down from each other

"It wasn't bad; we spent a lot of time in the Vineyard to make up for not going to Europe this year. How about you? Did you have a good time in Morocco with your family?"

"Oh yes, Nanny and I had a wonderful time. Of course it would have been nicer if my parents hadn't been there, since they spent the whole time fighting. But it was a destination I can now check off of my 'places to visit' list so it was worth it. How is your schedule this semester? I can't believe that I have professor Hasey again. My God I can't stand that man and his inane concepts of how to "teach" Biology. I swear if he just stands there reading from the textbook again this year I'm going to have to suck it up and be nice to the bleach blonde guidance counselor wanna be called a Secretary so that I can get transferred out of there"

"Wow Paris, tell me how you really feel" Rory deadpanned with a smirk

Paris merely rolled her eyes before spinning the dial on her lock and putting her things inside her locker, as Rory did the same.

"My schedule is fine. I've got professor Shuman again for Math, and some professor I haven't heard of before called Kayhill for Biology. Let me see your schedule" Rory held out her hand and took Paris' schedule and compared it to her own. "Ok, we've got Chemistry, Study Hall and Lunch together this semester; that's not too bad. Next semester we've only got English together, not even the same lunch period. That bites hard" Rory pouted slightly over the fact that the one person she knew better than just an acquaintance wasn't going to be in many of her classes next semester and she might have to actually try and make some new study partners if she wanted to be a contender to fight Paris for the top of the class"

"Well if I have to suck up to Secretary Bimbo later on, I'll see what I can do about getting us another class together next semester" Paris said before taking her schedule back and tacking it to the memo board in her locker

"Alright, if you do talk to her, try not to make her cry" Rory said with a teasing smile

"That was one time, and he had it coming"

"I know Paris, I know, I was just saying"

"Well…I'll try but no promises"

"I'll see you at Lunch Paris, I'm gonna go and get a good seat" Rory said with a smile, putting a note book, binder, and her pencil case in her backpack before locking her locker

"Ok, see you in a bit" Paris waved before starting to assemble her own bag for her morning classes.

After sitting through the usual introductory speeches in her first two classes, Rory met up with Paris at their lockers before setting out for the cafeteria. They were sitting at their usual table, talking about their first two classes, and comparing syllabus' when the doors to the cafeteria burst open and three young men came through roaring with laughter and talking at an obnoxiously high volume. Rory and Paris made eye contact and both rolled their eyes at the same time. Two of the three young men they knew to be seniors by the names of Colin and Finn. How the two had managed to make it this far without getting kicked out of the school or failing neither of the girls knew, but the boys' pranks and 'devil may care' attitude were known throughout the school. The third member of their party Rory didn't recognize, although the blonde hair, cocky smirk on his face and his overly confident posture reminded her of far too much of the bane of her existence, Tristan DuGrey, who had been sent to a military academy after an incident the year before.

"Oh no, Dumb and Dumber made a new friend" Paris said with a disapproving look in their direction before turning back to her day planner, writing notes in her precise and tiny handwriting

Rory made a noise in the affirmative, however she was not as quick to look away as Paris was. As normally annoyed as she was by Finn and Colin's inappropriate behavior over the years, she couldn't stop the small smile that graced her lips as she watched the three slide easily into seats at a table a few feet away from where she was sitting. They looked so carefree and relaxed, like they hadn't a worry in the world, and Rory wondered what that felt like. With one last curious glance at the table she went back to preparing the sections she'd need in her binder for her afternoon class and her study hall period.

Little did she know that the blonde mystery man had looked up just as she had looked away from their table, and was now casting a curious glance towards her every few moments, startled by the subtle beauty that seemed to provide an aura around her. Colin finally shoved his arm in a friendly manner and got him to "snap out of it" and he went back to his conversation with his friends, but the petite brunette with the bright blue eyes stayed at the back of his mind for the rest of the afternoon.

**Ok, that was the Chapter One, and we got just a taste of Logan in the ending there. I'm still debating over how I want Logan and Rory to meet, which is why they're only noticing one another in this chapter and not actually interacting. I promise there will be interaction between the two of them, and probably Finn, Colin, and Paris as well in the next chapter, I just need to settle on which plan of action I want to go with. If you have any suggestions on what you want to see, please let me know, and I might be able to work some of them into the story, seeing as I'm writing this as I go, with only the loosest of outlines right now. Also the story of where Lorelai and Christopher fit in to all of this will be coming in the next few chapters as well.**

**I want to say thank you so much for all of the really nice reviews that I got for the Prologue of this story. I had no idea people would be so receptive of the story and it really gave me the motivation to sit down and write the next chapter ASAP so thanks so much!**

**mixxndmatch: **Thanks for being my first reviewer! I don't have a solid plan of how the story is gonna go except for a vague kind of outline, but I like the direction it's going in so far. I hope you like this chapter and have more comments for me :D

**veronicamars29: **Happy Easter to you too! Thanks for your review and I hope you like the update!

**pay-day1999: **One of the few things I knew going into this story was that Colin and Finn would most definitely be going to Chilton! I love those two characters, and I think I'm gonna have a fun time writing them. Yes Rory is a society girl, although somewhat reluctantly. I can't tell you where Lorelai fits in just yet, but it will be explained in the next chapter or so. I appreciate your review and I hope you liked this chapter :)

**Holy Cross Baby: **Thanks for your vote of confidence, I hope you like this chapter and that you enjoy the story. Thank you for letting me know what you think!

**halfadash: **Sorry, no Logan at this party...in my mind he begged out of the party to "prepare himself for his tough year ahead at Chilton" or something like that, but either way he and Rory are gonna meet some other way. Not sure how yet, but hopefully you'll like it when it happens. I'm glad to hear you were looking forward to this next chapter and I hope it met up to your expectations. Thanks for taking the time to review :D

**Alrighty folks, that's it for this update. The next one will be in the next day or so I hope, as long as my muse stays with me. Please review and let me know what you think so far!**

**Lots of Love, **

**Ally**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Rory was sitting at a table in the library at the beginning of her Study Hall period when she next saw the blonde who had caught her attention during lunch earlier that day. It seemed that he and his friends, much to her annoyance, had the same Study Hall as her and she hoped that they would have the courtesy to keep their voices down, or just not show up at all so that those who actually came to get work done could do so in quiet. Unfortunately they were not living up to her hopes and were already sitting at a table speaking at a normal, only slightly hushed, voice level that carried around the room in a way that distracted everyone in the room, but did not allow for the topic of their conversation to be overhead by anyone. Spotting Paris' telltale blonde hair among the book shelves near the trio, Rory smirked, knowing that if she got agitated enough Paris would most definitely tell the group off, which would be highly entertaining for all of those who would watch. However Paris did not interrupt the group, as strangely enough she seemed to be listening to what they were saying.

Before Rory could even begin to wonder what they were talking about that had Paris so interested, the girl in question scurried the long way around the library, and sat across from Rory with a distressed look on her face and began to whisper urgently.

"I was over looking at some of the biology books when those buffoons came in. I was going to go over there and tell them to keep it down or leave, since it would, of course, be comical to ask them to do any real work. But I digress, as I was about to go over there, the new guy started asking about you"

"What?!" Rory asked out loud, causing several people around the room, including the table that they were talking about, to look her way.

Rory ducked her head down, and glared at Paris, who had an amused look on her face. After everyone went back to what they were previously doing, Rory started whispering to Paris again

"What do you mean he was asking about me? How do you know it was me he was talking about, what did he say?"

"He said, 'Did you see the girl that was with Paris Gellar at lunch?' and Colin said 'Yeah, what about them?' so he said 'Nothing, I was just wondering if you knew she was' and then Finn pipes up asking 'Why, you got a bookworm fetish we don't know about Huntz?' and then I-"

"Wait a minute, are you sure he said Huntz?" Rory cut Paris off

"Well, I wasn't speaking verbatim, but I know what name I heard" Paris sounded slightly offended

"But Huntz, as in, perhaps Logan Huntzburger, the son of Mitchum and Shira who has returned to Chilton after attending many a different European boarding school in the last few years. The Huntzburger's who are perhaps the most powerful family in all of Hartford society" Rory was sounding slightly frantic by that point

"Well yes, when you put it that way, it is probably the Huntzburger's son. How do you know that much about the family? They've been in Europe for years now setting up more of Mitchum's companies"

"Mitchum and Shira were at my grandparents 'End of Summer' party, and they mentioned that their son was coming here, that he's a senior and went to boarding schools before here. Mitchum implied that he was not the most dedicated of students in years past, and that he hoped Chilton would straighten him out a bit. I guess that plan went out the window when he got in with Finn and Colin"

"No kidding; but I'm still curious as to why he was asking about you"

"Well did he say anything else before you came back here?"

"Probably, but I wanted to tell you what they said as accurately as I could so I came back before they were done talking. You should go talk to him and ask him why he was talking about you"

"What? Paris that is ridiculous, I am not going to go over there and ask a complete stranger why he was talking about me in a conversation that my friend eavesdropped on"

As the girls continued having their discussion about whether or not Rory should talk to Logan, at the other end of the library, Logan was still prying Finn and Colin for information about the enchanting girl he had seen earlier that day.

"Why, you got a bookworm fetish we don't know about Huntz?" Finn asked and Logan rolled his eyes before replying

"Not exactly, Finn, I just thought that she was cute, so I figured I might lay some groundwork"

"Be careful with that one Logan, she's not the same as the other girls here" Colin warned. "The girl you've got your eye on is Rory Gilmore"

"Gilmore? As in Richard and Emily?" Logan asked, trying to remember what he could about the Gilmore's other than the fact that Richard was a good man that his father played golf with whenever he was home, and his mother loved Emily's taste in furniture

"Yeah, those are her grandparents. There was a huge scandal back when their daughter got pregnant by a Hayden at 16 and they didn't get married. Rory and her mother lived in some dinky little town a few miles from here called Stars Hollow or something like that, until about three years ago now when Rory's mom was killed in a fire at the Inn she worked at. There was a big custody battle between the Hayden's and the Gilmore's, that the Gilmore's eventually won, and Rory has been living with them ever since. She switched from the public school in Star's Hollow to Chilton and started hanging out with Gellar and going to those ridiculous Daughters of the American Revolution meetings that Emily and your mother go to. She's top of her class, writes for the Franklin, and blew off Tristan DuGrey a few times before he got shipped off to military school. She's new money, and your father, not to mention Richard and Emily, would have your head if you screwed with her"

"Jesus, you make her sound almost interesting when you put it like that Colin" Finn commented, shooting a look at the girl, who was poured over a book while Paris Gellar talked at her from across the table

"How do you know more gossip in this school than most of the girls Colin?" Logan asked with a smirk, although he was trying to rapidly process all he had learned about Rory Gilmore

"It's not gossip, its common knowledge by now"

"Whatever, so she's not the usual type of girl we go for. I still want to get to know her"

"Why?" Finn asked, his eyes wide and curious

"I couldn't tell you man, I honestly couldn't tell you"

**So I was just messing around with different ways that I could get Rory and Logan to meet in this story and somehow I ended up writing a whole chapter...where they still haven't met! Anyway, now you know the back story of why Rory is living with her grandparents and is a 'Society Girl' and all of that fun stuff. I know the time-line for the fire at the Dragonfly and Rory starting at Chilton and all might be a little different from the show, but this is AU anyway so whatever. Let me know what you think...it's pretty late so I'm just hoping that the chapter made sense, but if it doesn't I'm sorry. A huge thanks to those who reviewed again:**

**Holy Cross Baby: **I'm looking forward to having Logan take on a more significant role in the story as well, and he should be in the chapters to come as his and Rory's relationship begins and moves forwards. Thanks for your review!

**melako17: **Thank you very much :)

**imcck: **I agree that the banter on the show was really great between a lot of the characters, especially Rory verbally sparing with Paris, Tristan and Logan. Thanks for taking the time to review, and now that you know that Rory did grow up with Lorelai, it should be a little clearer as to why she is still weary of the society lifestyle and still has some of the characteristics that we know and love! Thanks again for the review :D

**Gilmorecrazed2010: **Thank you very much, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter :)

**mixxndmatch: **No, Rory Colin and Finn aren't friends as of yet, but Colin and Finn have a reputation around the school that Rory is aware of, which is how she knows them. No Lorelai in this story :( I needed to have Rory closer to the Hartford elite in this story for a few reasons that I can't divulge in fear of spoiling the story for you. Don't get me wrong, I love Lorelai, but in this particular story, I had to do what I had to do. I hope you like the story so far, and thank you for your review yet again, I appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think!

**halfadash: **Thank you! Yes Rory is a very intriguing person, and I like writing Logan noticing her and trying to find out what she's all about, it's fun. I hope you liked it and will continue to read and support the story!

**veronicamars29: **I had every intention of having them meet this chapter, but I still don't know how it's all gonna play out and this is what I came up with instead. Soon though, i promise soon they will meet! Thanks for the review, I'm glad that you like it!

**I wasn't even planning on updating again today, but I ended up doing it anyway! The ideas are really starting to get moving on this story so hopefully another update will come in the next day or two. Thank you so much for all the support and for people taking the time out to review, I'm really grateful for all the positive feedback I've been receiving :D I hope this chapter lived up to peoples expectations and that you're finding the story interesting enough to read! More will be up soon!**

**Lots of Love, **

**Ally**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

"Rory!" Paris yelled down the corridor to catch her attention

Rory turned at the sound of her name and waited as Paris caught up with her

"Hey Paris, what's up?"

"I can't take it anymore. I'm going to try and get switched out of Hasey's class. If I have to deal with that man first thing every morning for the rest of the semester, one or both of us will end up dead"

"Okay...was that a round about way of telling me you won't be at lunch today?" Rory asked with an amused smile

"Well, yes"

"Ok Paris, I'll see you in class then" Rory said, waving her friend off "Don't make the secretary cry!" she called out as an after thought

"No promises!" Paris replied as she turned the corner

Rory went on her way to the cafeteria, glad that she had brought her book with her. She was settled at her usual table with her lunch and a well worn copy of Jane Eyre in front of her when the doors burst open once again, to reveal Finn, Colin, and Logan. She glanced up at the disturbance for a moment but quickly went back to her book.

Immediately upon entering the cafeteria Logan looked toward the table Rory had been at the day before, as casually as he could. To his luck she was sitting there, by herself, reading a book that he had read before and was well versed in. The God's were smiling upon him today.

"You waiting for a written invitation to sit down, mate?" Finn asked as he and Colin lounged at their table

"Sorry boys, I won't be joining you today. My presence is required elsewhere" Logan announced before going over to the table Rory was sitting at

"The man has balls, no doubt about that" Colin said

"Amen my brother" Finn responded solemnly, as they both saluted Logan's retreating back before they went about their usual lunchtime routine

As Rory turned the page in her book Logan slid into the seat across from her

"Want me to tell you what happens?"

Rory looked up over the top of her book, arching an eyebrow at him

"Excuse me?"

"Jane Eyre: do you want me to tell you what happens?"

"I've read it before, I already know what happens, thank-you"

"You are quite welcome Miss. Gilmore"

At this Rory put down her book and focused her gaze on the person before her

"Ok, I know we haven't been introduced, yet you seem to know my name. I don't know whether I should be flattered or be applying for the witness protection program"

"Forgive me for being so bold, but I think you should be flattered. Besides, I've heard joining the witness protection program is a long and tedious process and who needs that extra stress in their life?"

Rory shook her head slightly, looking at Logan as he spoke, trying to comprehend the situation she presently found herself in.

"I'm sorry, but prior to two minutes ago, I didn't know you even knew I existed, so forgive me for being slightly befuddled at the fact that you are not only aware that I exist but that you also know my name and goodness knows what else. The only thing I can think of is that perhaps your parents told you about me after I met them the other day, but I didn't think I left that lasting an impression on them so I doubt that is the case. Would you kindly explain yourself?"

"Oh, so you do know who I am" Logan stated, leaning back in his chair, an infuriatingly smug smirk on his face

"What?"

"You know who my parents are; therefore you must know who I am"

"Yes I have excellent deductive skills"

"Well then it looks like I'm not the only one who's been doing their research, so you shouldn't be as put off about my knowing who you are, as you seem to be"

"I had my reasons for finding out about you" Rory said defensively

"And what were they?"

"Why should I tell you? Maybe I want to know your reasons for finding out about me first"

"Ah, see, that was what I didn't want you to know. I don't really have a reason for asking about you" Logan shrugged nonchalantly

"I don't buy it" Rory said, putting on an air of confidence to hide the fact that she was unusually shaken by Logan's calm statement, and even his mere proximity to her

"Oh? Why not?" he looked more curious than amused now, not knowing what sort of response to expect from her

"Because you walk around this school as if you own the place; mostly because if you wanted to you probably could; but for some reason instead of sitting with your friends, or talking to any of the people in this room who would be more than thrilled to have you even glance their way, you are here, talking with me after taking the time to find out about me. So I don't buy the line that you don't know why you did that, and since I don't have time to play games, I'm not going to stick around and try and drag it out of you. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and make sure my friend hasn't flayed the Secretary alive for being an incompetent fool. Good day Mr. Huntzburger"

With her final curt statement Rory stood, gathering her tray and book bag quickly and making a swift and graceful exit, much to her relief. The stunned Logan, however, was still staring across the table at her now empty seat, wondering how Rory had just beaten him at his own game.

**Ok, so I just wanted to clear something up from the chapter before, since a few of my reviewers brought it up: when Colin says that Rory is "new money" I just meant that even though the Gilmore's are an established family in Hartford society, and are indeed "old money", Rory herself was not raised the same way as many of the privileged students at Chilton were. Therefore since she has only been living with her grandparents a few years, Rory is not used to the way things are socially speaking and that Logan's usual tactics for meeting girls probably wouldn't work with her. Sorry for causing such a coup, I guess some things make sense in my brain but not once it's out on paper...or screen or whatever, lol. I'll try and double check to make sure I'm using normal logic and not just my own dysfunctional type of logic that even I don't get sometimes, from now on :P**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed Logan and Rory's first meeting. I actually came up with the idea while I was at work today, and wrote the majority of the chapter on my lunch break, scribbling in a notebook in the food court of the mall I work at. Hopefully it met the expectations of those who have been patiently awaiting this first interaction, and people will review and let me know what they think :)**

**Thank you so much for those of you who took the time to review the last chapter, I really appreciate it :D**

**veronicamars29:** Thank you so much, I'm really glad that you are liking the story so far :) I don't think it's mean that you aren't sad for Lorelai...it's just a story and in this particular one she couldn't help advance the plot at all, and you're right that Rory being closer to the society people will help her get more face time with Logan etc. Also I don't know that I could do any justice to Lorelai's character if I tried to write it, lol, so it's probably all for the best that she's not in this one, lol. You know what, I'm pretty sure that the first (and maybe only) time I've heard the phrase "new money" used in in that scene in Titanic! I don't know anyone who lives in that station, or has that kind of money either, I'm in Canada but we don't do the "Society" thing too much here that I know of either. Anyway thanks again for your support with the story, and for reviewing. I'm really grateful and I hope you liked this chapter as well :D

**imcck: **I'm glad the last chapter cleared some things up for you. I was gonna put a summary up at the beginning of the story at first, but then at the last minute I decided to just incorporate the background information into the story (mostly because I forgot to add the summary before posting the first chapter, but that's besides the point ;) lol) Thanks for the review, and yes I think Logan is definitely going to have his work cut out for him in winning Rory over!

**Holy Cross Baby: **Yeah, I felt bad doing it since she's such a great character, but for this story I felt it was necessary to not have Lorelai there. Plus I really don't think I could have done a good enough job at writing her character...it's better off this way. I hope this satisfies your Logan fix, and that you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for your review, I hope you get the chance to let me know what you thought of this chapter as well :)

**angelscovegirl: **I know what you mean about Lorelai's death being sucky for Rory, but she's a tough cookie and she's gonna be a stronger person because of it in the end. I hope you like how Logan and Rory finally meet, and that you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last. Thanks for your review!

**Rory Ace Huntzburger: **Thank you very much! I'm grateful for the compliment, and I really hope that you continue to enjoy the story :)

**Welcome to Lala-Land: **I'm glad you're finding this to be an interesting story. Thank-you so much! I'm trying really hard to make sure that all the spelling and grammar is ok before I post anything. The fact that you think my story has a plot is also a good thing, lol ;) I'm having a good time writing this story and plan to continue with it as often as possible, which at the moment seems to be every day, so hopefully I'll keep that up. I hope you liked this chapters Logan and Rory interaction, and I'd love to hear what you think of the chapter as a whole. Thanks for your review :D

**Curley-Q: **Thank you very much :)

**Anonymous: **I wrote an explanation at the top of the Author's Notes for this chapter, hopefully that clears things up for you. Thanks for your review :)

**Well that's it for now, but more should be coming soon :) Thank you for all the support you've all shown this story so far. I'm really grateful and I hope I continue to please :)**

**Lots of Love, **

**Ally**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Sorry guys, it's kind of a filler chapter for now, but I promise to update by tomorrow night or Saturday at the latest with more Rory/Logan interaction!**

Chapter Four:

Rory caught sight of Paris leaving the main office after she had made her exit from the cafeteria, and Paris waved as she moved across the hall to meet Rory. Getting a glimpse of the secretary through the closing door, Rory saw that the woman had suspiciously red-rimmed eyes and looked rather pale.

"So I got out of Hasey's class, and we've got physics together next semester" Paris said with a satisfactory smile

"Did you make her cry?"

"I started out nice, but I swear the nicer I acted the dumber she got"

"Did you make her cry?"

"A little, but she held her composure fairly well, and didn't break until the end"

As they spoke the pair walked down the corridor and sat on a bench just outside the building, both pulling a book out of their bags as they sat.

"Logan talked to me today" Rory said after a moment, marking her place and holding her book in her lap

"Huntzburger?" Paris asked distractedly

"Yup"

"What happened?"

"He offered to tell me the ending of Jane Eyre" That statement caught Paris' attention, and she also put down her book, shifting slightly to look at Rory as she spoke.

"Why on earth would you want him to tell you that? The whole point of a book is to read it from beginning to end, so telling you the ending would have effectively stopped you from reading the rest of the book. And haven't you already read that anyway?"

"Yes I have, and I know, I don't understand why he opened with a stupid question like that, alas that is what he asked when he sat down right in front of me. I said a polite thanks but no thanks, in hoping that he would get the hint and leave, but he just smirked and said 'You are quite welcome Miss. Gilmore'" Rory sighed with exasperation, running a hand through her hair

"Colin or Finn must have told him your name when he asked about you" Paris said with a shrug

"Yeah I guess so, but when I called him on asking about me, he said that he had no good reason to do it, that he just did"

"Well that's obviously bull"

"I agree, and I told him so, then I said I wasn't going to play games with him and I left and now I'm here"

"Good, now the balls back in his court" Paris commented, nodding approvingly

"Yeah…no, wait what?"

"Well he's obviously got some sort of interest in you. Whether it is merely a recreational interest to keep himself amused, or a legitimate social interest I do not know, but something is there. He made the first effort to meet you, thus passing the proverbial ball into your court which you then whipped back to him when you told him that his usual tactics won't work on you"

"I was being serious when I said I didn't want to play games with him" Rory said dejectedly

"I'm sure, but he most likely took that as a challenge"

"A challenge for what?"

"How should I know?" Paris asked, shooting Rory a look before going back to her book, causing Rory to sigh and do the same.

Back in the cafeteria, Logan sat down beside Colin, still looking slightly stunned

"So…?" Colin prompted after a few moments of silence

"I don't want to talk about it" Logan muttered

"Yes! 50 dollars if you please my dear Colin" Finn crowed in triumph, holding his hand out in front of Colin's face

Colin sighed and dug out his wallet, tossing a few bills at Finn while glaring at Logan

"What happened?" Colin demanded

"I told you I don't want to talk about it" Logan said

"Yeah well I just lost 50 bucks because of you, so I want to know what happened. You were so sure that she was gonna be eating out of the palm of your hand the moment you met her, and yet here you sit, with no girl and absolutely no palm eating"

"Now, now Colin don't be bitter just because I know so much more about the fairer sex than yourself" Finn said, patting Colin on the cheek before leaning back and making a show of putting his winnings in his wallet

"Shove it Finn, it was a 50/50 chance and you got lucky" Colin retorted before turning back to Logan "So?"

Logan sighed "She's smart. She had a counter for every style of line I threw at her. I was charming, I was cocky, I was elusive, and yet she replied like it barely even fazed her"

"Of course she's smart; I told you she's top of her class" Colin said, shaking his head slightly and rolling his eyes

"I know, but this wasn't all book smarts, this was the actual quick thinking, brain used on a regular basis kind of smart that almost none of the other girls I've ever spoken to have had. This is going to be fun" Logan grinned as he remembered his exchange with the fiery brunette

"What is it you're going to have fun doing anyway, mate? You can't just do the usual wine and dine, shag then move on bit with this one" Finn commented

"I know I can't do that, but for now she's fascinating and I must get to know her better" Logan said

"Question is will she let you?" Finn asked in a rare moment of lucid observation as Colin and Logan looked on with shock

**So, I'm sorry for the short and fairly sucky chapter...I wanted to update but this was all I could come up with and it was this or nothing at all until at least late tomorrow night, so I'm sorry, and I promise the next chapter will be full of Rogan goodness that will hopefully make up for this chapter being not so great. Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it seems like the first Rory/Logan interaction was well received, which makes me happy :D**

**veronicamars29:** I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that way about writing Lorelai, lol. I'm so glad that you loved the chapter: I was nervous about it and your review was the first I got after I posting, and it made me feel better about the whole thing, so thank you. And don't even think about apologizing for a short review, because you took the time to do it even though you had some place to go and I'm really grateful for that so thank-you so much! I know this chapter pretty much sucked, but like I said above, I promise to make it up with the next one. Thanks again, so much letting me know what you thought!

**Holy Cross Baby: **I know the chapter was pretty short...it always seems so much longer when I'm writing it out either on Word or in a notebook by hand, and then I switch it over and it looks shorter for some reason, lol. But yeah I didn't want to continue on after that point because I didn't really know what else to add in that chapter, so I figured I'd cut it off at a safe point that felt like a good ending spot. I'm gonna make a conscience effort to make the next chapter longer to make up for a few short ones in a row. I hope you're still enjoying the story.

**dawnfaer: **You know, I hadn't really thought about the relationship that Rory would have with Chris and the Hayden's yet...I'm gonna say that although she loves spending time with him when she can, and he calls to catch up sometimes, he's really not around much so when he is it's a treat for her. And I think that there would be a lot of tension between Chris and Emily and Richard so it can get awkward when he comes to the house. Perhaps when it comes time for Logan to meet the family there will be some Gilmore/Hayden interactions...it's definitely something for me to think about, thank you for bringing it up. I'm glad that you like the story and find it so original, that is a real compliment and I appriciate you taking the time to review and let me know what you think :)

**Welcome to Lala-Land: **You're welcome :) I really enjoy being able to write back to those who take the time to write to me and let me know what they think of my story, and give constructive criticism and the like. I do see what you mean about Logan not really sweeping Rory off her feet just yet, and he definitely will soon, he's just going to have to work a little harder than he's used to to do so. I'm not sure quite how he's going to do it yet, but it'll be good (I hope, lol) I'm not sure of an exact time line yet, but there will be more and more of their interacting as the chapters progress and when it feels right they'll get together.

**halfadash:** Lol! Thank you for explaining that to me...you learn something new everyday, and that was my thing for today I guess :) Now I know, so I won't make that mistake again. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and hopefully in the future I won't make any more mistakes :)

**NikkyB: **Thank you so much for your review, it is so kind and supportive, you really made my day when I read that! I didn't have a plan on how long to make the story, but it's good to know that you think it could go on that long :) I'm glad that you are going to continue reading it, and that you happened to be looking for a story kind of like this one. I hope that it lives up to your expectations. I think that pretty soon Rory and Logan will be moved out of a school setting more often so that their interactions can progress even further. Now that a lot of the introductory stuff has been done the plot of the story will pick up a bit and things will move more quickly.

**To Rory Ace Huntzburger, angelmyne, angelscovegirl, imcck, zekezeus, Curley-Q, and TigerLilyFire: **Thank-you very much for taking the time to review my story. I'm glad that you all seem to be liking it so far and I hope that you continue to read and enjoy. You're comments mean the world to me and they help to keep me inspired in my writing so please keep them coming :)

**Ok, one more time, I'm sorry about this chapter, and just to let you know, as I was writing one of the review responses above, inspiration hit me and I have somewhat of a plot outline for the next chapter, so it will be coming very soon. I'm really excited about it, so please stay with the story and I promise that it will pick up soon :) Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Love, **

**Ally**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

On Wednesday afternoon Emily and Shira were at the club having lunch and discussing the amount of time away from home that Mitchum had been spending, even though he was supposed to have cut back now that they had returned to Hartford.

"I swear Emily, we've been home less than a month and he's already leaving for New York on Friday. He's going to miss our first party since we've been home" Shira pouted

"Party?" Emily perked up at the word "Are you having a party Shira?"

"Oh yes, of course, I was going to bring it up earlier but we got a little side tracked I suppose. I know its last minute and it's just a little something I threw together, but the caterers had a cancellation for Saturday so I jumped on it, instead of waiting until next month"

"Saturday, my goodness that certainly is last minute. Oh no, Richard and I are going to be out of town this weekend. Richard promised to take me antiquing once more before fall really set in, and we've been planning this trip for weeks"

"Oh, that's such a shame; I had so hoped that you could attend"

"I know what I'll do" Emily smiled in triumph "I'll send Rory in our place. She was going to be home by herself this weekend anyway. I'm sure that she would enjoy a nice party"

"That's a lovely idea, it's settled then. Rory will be added to the guest list. Will she be bringing a date?" Shira inquired

"No, Rory doesn't have a boyfriend at the moment. She's rather kept to herself even since her mother's passing"

"Oh yes, the poor girl. But the silver lining is that she's getting the proper upbringing that your Lorelai - may she rest in peace - never finished with"

"Yes, it's true; I think that Rory adjusted rather well to the lifestyle change. Now, did you hear about the scandal that Bonnie Wrightman has gotten herself into this time?" Emily diverted the conversation and Shira took the bait easily

That evening at dinner, Emily told Rory of her new weekend plans.

"Oh Rory, you'll never guess what Shira Huntzburger and I were talking about today at lunch"

"What's that Grandma?" Rory asked, a hint of worry creeping into her tone

"Well she's having a little party on Saturday and since you're grandfather and I will be out of town we decided that you will go in our place"

Rory froze, fork half-way to her mouth, and stared at Emily as she comprehended what she was being told.

"A party? At the Huntzburger's?"

"Yes, won't that be lovely. And put down your fork if you're not going to take a bite" Emily scolded, giving Rory a look

Rory complied by putting down her fork, but she looked no less shocked than before.

"Will Logan be there?" she couldn't help but ask, not really sure what she wanted the answer to be

"I would imagine so. Mitchum is going to be in New York for business, leaving Friday, but Logan will most likely be there. Why? Have you seen him around school?"

"He's definitely making his presence known," Rory replied before going back to her meal

As Richard and Emily began to discuss the last Huntzburger party they had attended, Rory thought about the fact that, although Logan had not spoken to her that day, she had felt his eyes on her a few times during lunch, and again during Study Hall from across the library. As her thoughts drifted some more, Rory thought of something she needed to tell her grandparents, and waited for a break in the conversation before speaking.

"Grandma, I forgot to tell you that I'm going to be home later than usual tomorrow. The first meeting of the Franklin is after school, and since Paris is the new editor, I'm guessing the meeting will be running longer than usual"

"Alright Rory, that's fine, just call Thomas when you're ready to come home after the meeting" Emily agreed before turning back to her conversation with Richard, leaving Rory to her thoughts.

Richard and Emily left around 9 am on Saturday morning, and after she saw them off, Rory settled back into her bed, with a cup of coffee and a few pop-tarts on her bedside table, and watched The Breakfast Club on the TV that she had finally convinced Emily to let her have in her room. After the movie she had a quick shower, and then did her homework for the weekend, which took some time. She then dwindled away the rest of the afternoon reading and listening to music.

Rory started to get ready for the party after having an early dinner, giving herself just over an hour to get ready before she had to leave. The party was to start at seven, but Emily instead that arriving right at the scheduled time for the party to start was tacky, so Rory waited until seven to have Thomas drive her to the Huntzburger's estate, which was only ten minutes away from her grandparents' house.

A maid opened the door almost immediately after Rory rang the bell and she gave her purse to the woman before continuing on into the house. Shira Huntzburger was floating around near the front door so that she could speak with each of her some 50 guests as they arrived. When she caught sight of Rory she came right over, taking Rory's hands in her own and exclaiming over the younger woman.

"My goodness Rory you look absolutely ravishing this evening! I'm so glad that you could come to our little gathering. Did your grandparents leave for their trip ok?"

"Yes, they left this morning. I understand Mr. Huntzburger is out of town as well?" Rory asked

"Indeed he is, my poor Mitchum works so hard he hardly has the time to enjoy the finer things in life like getting together with close friends"

"Well I hope he'll be home for the next time you host one of these lovely evenings, because he really is missing out" Rory said with a smile

"Oh, now aren't you just the sweetest thing" Shira said with a small laugh "Why don't you go on and schmooze for a while Rory, there are so many interesting people here tonight, I'm sure you can find someone to talk to"

"Of course Mrs. Huntzburger, I don't want to keep you from your hostess duties. Thank you for inviting me, I'm sure I'll see you later on in the evening"

"Of course Rory, and please, call me Shira. Now go have fun"

"I'll do just that Shira, thank-you" Rory said with a smile as Shira moved off in another direction.

Rory sighed as she looked around, seeing only people who were much older than her. As she was trying to decide if there was anyone she remembered from previous parties who would actually remember her if she spoke to them, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Turning around Rory came face to face with Finn, who looked as equally shocked to see her as she was to see him.

"You're that Gilmore girl right? The one that Logan's had his eye on?" Finn asked, his eyes slightly glazed over

Rory was taken aback by his questions, but looked the young man square in the eye as she responded none the less

"Well I don't know if I'm the girl that Logan has had his eye on or not, but I am Rory Gilmore"

"What are you doing out here then?"

"There's a party going on…that's why we're both here instead of at our own houses" Rory said slowly, wondering just how much Finn had had to drink that night

"Well I know that" Finn said emphatically, waving his hands around in front of him as he spoke "But I want to know why you're at the boring party instead of the sub-party"

"I wasn't aware that there was a 'sub-party' Finn, which is why I'm at the so-called 'boring party'"

"Oh well then kitten, you should come with me to the study, that's where all the fun is happening"

"Won't Shira mind?" Rory questioned, thinking of the hostess who was flitting about somewhere nearby

"What she don't know don't hurt her now, does it love?"

"Oh, well, um…"

"Come on now, don't got all day, I'm gonna get more booze from the bar, and then I'm going back to the party, are you coming or what?" Finn asked, as he started to walk away

Rory took one more glance about the room filled with older, much less entertaining people and quickly followed after Finn. He saw that she had caught up to him and grinned a lopsided, yet charming smile at her before he started to place his order with the bartender.

"You want something to drink kitten?" he asked a moment later

"Um, just a Coke please" Rory told him

"Rum and Coke?"

"Just Coke, hold the rum, actually" Rory told the bartender with a smile

"You're no fun" Finn shook his head in disappointment

"I'm plenty of fun" Rory disputed as Finn picked up his drinks, handing Rory her soda, as well as another glass to carry since his hands were full

"Sure you are kitten, sure you are" he said as they started off in new direction

"So where is this sub-party of yours anyway?"

"Mitchum's study tonight, but the location varies depending on whose house we're at and how many guests are at the function"

"You have this down to a science" Rory sounded impressed

"Well it's better to get drunk, and be entertained with friends, than to get drunk and be bored with all of those fogies out there" Finn proclaimed as he held open a door for Rory to pass through

Once inside the study, Rory's jaw dropped as she saw another fifteen or so people milling about the room, playing cards at a desk, and sitting on couches talking while a stereo played softly in the background.

"So much better than being out there" Finn said with a wink as he handed off one of the drinks he had been carrying, and took the extra that Rory had been holding for him. "Go have fun kitten" he said and with that Finn walked over to where Logan and Colin were sitting, whispered in Logan's ear and then took off for the card table, where the occupants cheered at his return.

After Finn spoke in his ear, Logan looked over at the door where Rory was standing, watching the room with interest. Logan excused himself from the people he was talking to and made his way over to the girl, who looked up at him as soon as she felt his presence nearby.

"Rory, I didn't know you were going to be here tonight" Logan said as he approached her

"My grandparents are out of town so I came in their place"

Logan grinned and Rory felt her knees go slightly weak

"Well I'm glad that you came, it's a nice surprise"

"I didn't really want to come all that much. I'm not a big fan of parties" Rory admitted

"I know what you mean, but trust me; our parties are way better than what's going on out there. Now I heard that Finn was the one that escorted you in here, he didn't scare you off too bad, did he?"

Rory laughed lightly "No, Finn was nice. Although he keeps calling me 'kitten' but I think that's because he can't remember my name"

"Most likely, Finn probably wouldn't remember his own name if people weren't reminding him constantly" Logan teased "Now why don't we mosey on over and see how much money our Finn has lost at cards already tonight?"

"Well bonus points to you for using the word 'mosey', but I wasn't actually planning on staying all that much longer"

"Why not? The party's just getting started, and if my mother sees you trying to leave so early she'll have you cornered and you'll be talking to exceptionally boring people for the rest of the evening" Logan warned, feeling oddly disappointed at the thought of her leaving

"Yes, well I'm sure I could get out of here without her noticing, and as I said before, I'm really not a fan of parties" Rory tried to explain, though for some reason she felt compelled to stay and give this 'sub-party' a shot

"What if I asked you to stay?" Logan asked suddenly, all joking aside, and a remarkably serious look in his eyes that made Rory's stomach do a flip-flop that she was unfamiliar with

"Why would you ask me to stay?" Rory countered, sincerely curious

"Because I want to spend time with you, I want to get to know you. And please don't tell me that you already know me since you know the stereotype I'm normally type-cast as. There's more to me than just the cocky rich kid image, just like there is more to you than the shy bookworm image. You're just as fascinated with me as I am by you, and that scares the hell out of you so you're fighting it. So the way I see it, you've got two choices here tonight Rory: you can go home right now, and spend the night by yourself in that huge mansion reading or doing whatever else it is you would normally do, or you can live a little and stay here getting to know me and some of my friends. The choice is yours"

Logan's answer shocked both Rory and himself as it was far more honest than he had meant for it to be, and it put some of his true feelings right out into the open, which was not something that Logan did often. Rory stood before Logan, staring at him with wide eyes as she absorbed all that he had told her. She was shocked that he had so much insight into what she was feeling, and that put her immediately in defensive mode, yet she was flattered and intrigued that he was supposedly 'fascinated' with her and wanted to get to know her better.

"I…you – I'm not really sure how to respond to all of that" Rory admitted, and blushed slightly when Logan laughed at her response

"Sorry, I know that was a little bit much thrown at you there, but what I said is all true. I want to get to know you; you're so different than the other girls that I usual know. And even though I get the impression that at first you didn't like me based solely on principle, I've seen you watching me at school this week"

"I was only watching you because you were watching me first" Rory defended, cursing in her head because she hadn't thought he'd seen her

Logan chuckled again "Fair enough, but look, can't we be friends? I've thought about this and it seems like the logical explanation. I mean I want to get to know you, and you want to get to know me, so what better way to do so than friendship?"

"Friendship?" Rory confirmed, surprised at the disappointment she felt at the sound of that word

"Yes, friendship" Logan agreed, though for some reason he felt that friendship might not be enough to satisfy his craving for the young woman before him

"I think I could give friendship a try Louis" Rory baited, hoping that he would get her Casablanca reference

"Ok then Rick, how about that card game now?" Logan smiled at her, watching as she lit up when he not only got her reference, but incorporated it back into his own response.

The pair finally did 'mosey' over to the card table where Finn and three others were sitting, one of whom was dealing cards for a new hand.

"Finn, how much are you down?" Logan asked

"Only two thousand" Finn replied, looking rather proud of himself

"Dollars?" Rory gasped

"Yeah, and that's pretty good in Finn's case" Logan said nodding his head approvingly

"Huntzburger, aren't you going to introduce your friend?" One of the guys at the table asked, openly looking Rory up and down a few times

Rory shifted uncomfortably under the strangers' scrutiny and took an unconscious step closer to Logan, who spoke to the group with an unusually cold tone of voice and had an intense glare fixed on the guy who had spoken.

"Everyone this is Rory, Rory this is Robert, James, Dave, and you know Finn"

"Hi" Rory said awkwardly, still feeling slightly self-conscious

The one who asked for the introduction, Robert, stood up then, shooting a glare at Logan as he did so

"It's nice to meet you, now if you all will excuse me, I'm going to freshen my drink" and with that he left the table, leaving a still full glass at his place, Rory noted with a bit of a smirk

Logan pulled up a second chair next to the now empty place and held it for Rory as she sat down at the table. Logan sat down next to her and picked up the hand of cards in front of him.

"Do you know poker?" he asked Rory as he looked over his hand

"I know of it, but not actually how to play" Rory told him

"Well watch and learn then" Logan said, shifting his chair closer to Rory and showing her the cards he had in his hand

Rory watched as the game proceeded, with Logan explaining as much as he could as they played, without giving away what his hand was. Picking up on how the game was played, Rory figured she had some of the basic rules down after watching that first hand. And if nothing else, the constant banter and smack talking that was going on around the table was extremely entertaining for her.

"Well, what do you say Rory, do you wanna give it a try?" Logan asked after they finished playing out their first hand, which Dave had won

Rory was about to respond when the door to the study opened and Shira Huntzburger walked in

"Oh here is where you all got to!" She exclaimed and the noise and movement in the room dropped to nothing in a matter of seconds. "Now what are you all doing in here when there is a perfectly lovely party going on outside? Logan you and your friends will be joining us soon, right?" Shira asked, sending Logan a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes

Logan sighed, sending an apologetic look around the table

"Sure mom, we'll be out in a minute"

"Ok, I'll see you out there" She said before turning and leaving the study, keeping the door wide open in the process

Logan dropped his head down onto the table and groaned in frustration while people started picking up their glasses and moving back into the other rooms where the 'boring party' was happening.

"Crap, my father's going to hear about this when he gets home" Logan said to Finn, who nodded in sympathy before getting up from the table, taking a moment to gain his balance, and then leaving the room with a drink in one hand and a red-haired girl, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere, on the other arm.

"Oh well, let's make the most of this, Rory I believe that there is a dance floor on the patio, would you care to join me?" Logan asked,

"To dance?" Rory verified

"No, for fencing lessons" Logan teased "Yes, would you care to join me for a dance?" he asked again, standing and offering his hand down to a still seated Rory, who blushed pink but smiled at the offer

"Well, um, alright I guess, but I've got to give you fair warning that I'm a really bad dancer" Rory took Logan's hand and gasped quietly at the spark that she felt when their skin made contact.

"I'll be the judge of that" Logan told her as they started out of the study and through the house to get to the patio

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you"

"Duly noted, now quit stalling and let's go"

The air was surprisingly warm for a September evening as the pair left the house and found themselves on a patio lit by hundreds of tiny fairy lights spread around, giving the yard a somewhat magical feel. A string quartet was playing a slow melodic tune and several couples were swaying gently to the music as Logan placed his hand on the small of Rory's back and guided her around and into his arms. He put his right hand on her hip and pulled her in close to him. She placed her right hand on his shoulder and slid her left hand into his larger one. Finding the beat in the music Logan began to move the pair softly with the music.

"Just relax, let me steer an I promise we won't run into anything" Logan smiled down at Rory, his eyes sparkling with laughter

The two swayed gently to the music in companionable silence for a few songs, Logan leading Rory in an uncomplicated dance, just enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. It felt as though she had been made to fit there, and he wished that she could stay there forever. Rory felt very secure and safe in Logan's embrace, something that she was not expecting to feel, and she was very aware of how close their faces were, as she could occasionally feel his breath on her cheek.

As one song melted seamlessly into the next, Rory lifted her head and made eye contact with Logan for the first time since they started dancing. The warmth and happiness she saw there was beautiful and she was startled by how much it affected her, yet she was unable to look away. Logan looked deep into Rory's eyes when she looked up at him and he saw so many emotions flickering around that he couldn't pick out one in particular. The only thing that he knew was that there, under the moonlight and the soft lights spread around the garden, he had never seen a more beautiful creature in his life than the woman in his arms. Taking a chance, he leaned forward and softly, ever so gently he pressed his lips to hers. She made a surprised noise, but kept the contact, kissing him back shyly. After a moment that felt like forever, but was over too soon, Logan gently broke away from the kiss and looked back down into Rory's eyes. She was looking back up at him, the emotions behind her eyes running even more wildly than before.

"That felt like more than friendship to me" she said quietly

Logan nodded his head, taking a step back and breaking all contact with Rory, whose expression immediately fell

"Yeah, I know…I'm sorry I've got to go" Logan said, and before she could say or do anything, Logan had disappeared into the house and Rory was left standing alone on the dance floor, her thoughts in jumbles and tears threatening to fall from her eyes

**Wow, oh my goodness this is a long chapter! I told you I would make up for the short chapters before this one :) Just don't get too attached to this length of chapter because I doubt they'll be this long very often, lol. Anyway, I'm pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out...I had fun writing Finn, and then all of the Rory/Logan interaction was good too. I know there wasn't much of the banter that everyone seemed to like, but it'll be back soon. I'm not sure I had Rory put up enough of a fight before she agreed to try being friends with Logan but when I was writing the chapter, it felt right for them to give it a shot as friends first before moving on to something more. Of course then by the end of the chapter there are some major sparks flying and I finished with the dreaded cliffhanger (Sorry about that by the way, but if I didn't end it there, this chapter would have gone on forever!) so I don't know what to expect for the next chapter. Anyway I hope you all liked it. Thank you once again, to everyone who has reviewed, you really do make my day and it is so nice to hear what everyone has to say about the story :) Please keep it up, I love hearing from you!**

**veronicamars29: **You're sweet, and I'm really glad that you enjoyed the chapter :) Sorry it took longer than usual to update, but this chapter was a difficult one to write, and it just kept getting longer, lol. I hope you liked it!

**Michaelover101: **Haha! I love that line too...I'm proud of that one :) I'm really having a lot of fun writing all of the different characters, and I'm glad that you think they're still true to their personalities on the show even though they do have a little bit of my personal spin on them. I'm glad that you're so taken with the story, and I hope you like this latest chapter as much as the previous ones :)

**Holy Cross Baby: **Oh ok, that does explain why it seems shorter on here...good to know, lol. Thanks for the review

**angelscovegirl:** Thank you, I'm glad you didn't think the chapter was sucky, lol. Looking back it doesn't seem as bad as I thought it was when I posted it, but it's still not my favorite chapter. Oh well, I'm looking ahead to this and future chapters now, and trying to figure out what on earth I'm going to do with the situations I've written these characters into! Thanks for reviewing and letting me know what you thought. I hope you're still enjoying the story :)

**To melako17, halfadash, rae, sap2012, Writergirl2011, and Curley-Q: **I loved all of your reviews and I'm so grateful that you took the time to let me know what you thought of the chapter. Please continue to review and let me know what your thoughts are about the story!

**Well that's all for now, I should have another update either tomorrow night or Monday at some point. Remember that reviews make me a very happy Ally! Thanks for reading :D**

**Lots of Love, **

**Ally**


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

Taking a deep breath, Rory fought the tears that were threatening to fall, and walked back into the Huntzburger's house, looking around for Logan. She was hurt, upset and more than a little confused about the situation, and she wanted to find and confront Logan about it before she lost her nerve. After surveying the areas of the house that she could see from her vantage point, Rory spotted Finn and Colin at the bar, each talking with a girl and sipping from glasses. Logan wasn't with them but Rory figured that one of them might have a better idea of where to find him than she did.

"Finn, Colin, has Logan passed through here recently" Rory asked as she approached the bar

"Yeah he came by here a minute ago, looked a little shaken up" Colin told her "He headed upstairs; said he didn't want to be bothered, so we're covering for him if his mom comes looking for him. If she asks you, just tell her you just saw him and that he's around here somewhere"

"Fine, if you see Mrs. Huntzburger can you tell her that I wasn't feeling well and I went home, but thank her for having me over?"

"You alright kitten?" Finn asked, glancing up from the red-headed girl he was attempting to woo

"I couldn't tell you" Rory said honestly "I'll see you guys later"

"You got a ride?" Colin checked

"Yeah I've got a driver on-call; he'll be here just as soon as I call his phone"

"Alright Gilmore, see you Monday"

"Yeah, Monday" Rory trailed off as she made her way through the crowd of people.

She quickly got her purse from the coat room and called Thomas to come and get her, then snuck out the door without Shira noticing her. Once the car pulled up, Thomas helped her into the car and firmly shut the door behind her. Now that she was out of sight from the party-goers Rory allowed the tears she had been fighting to fall. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her bed and sleep, and to ignore the anxiousness that was filling her at the thought of Monday at school.

Meanwhile, Logan had swiped a bottle of scotch from the bar and was not attempting to drown his feelings, locked away in his bedroom away from the prying eyes of his friends, and worse his mother. The dark cloud of Monday was looming over his head, when he would have to explain his actions to Rory.

Sunday passed uneventfully for Rory, mostly because she got a phone call from her grandparents, letting her know that they would be staying out of town a few extra days to catch up with some friends of theirs that they had met up with while on their trip. By Monday morning, however, her stomach was full of butterflies over seeing Logan again.

Paris greeted her at their lockers and knew that something was off about Rory.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Long story, not enough time for the full thing before class. Short version is this: at the Huntzburger's party Saturday night, I hung out with Logan because he said he wanted to be my friend, and then we danced on the patio and it was romantic and he kissed me but then he ran off and I haven't seen or heard from him since, not that I was expecting to, but I'm gonna have to see him at some point today and we'll have to talk about it so it's gonna be weird" As she finished her brief explanation the warning bell rang and they both started off in the opposite directions for class

"Well keep me posted and we'll talk more at lunch" Paris said over her should and Rory waved her off as she continued on her way

Rory was distracted and a little jumpy during her morning classes, as she both anticipated and dreaded the lunch period drawing nearer. By the time she was headed to her table in the cafeteria, she was so focused on watching the door to see if and when Logan would come into the room that she nearly ploughed over a couple of freshman by accident. Paris joined her at the table, talking about something but Rory wasn't paying any attention to what she said. When the doors to the cafeteria doors did open to reveal Finn, Colin and Logan, Rory almost knocked over her pop can, which Paris grabbed from the table before it spilled too badly.

"Rory! God, what has gotten into you?" Paris scolded "Have you even been listening to a word I've said?"

"I – Uh, sorry Paris, I'm a bit distracted right now"

"I'll say. Oh, heads up Huntzburger's on his way over here"

"What? Oh my god" Rory took deep breath and looked up to see Logan standing next to her chair

"Hey" He said quietly "Can we go somewhere and talk for a minute?"

"Uh, yeah, Paris I'll see you in class" Rory said as she stood and gathered her things before following Logan out of the cafeteria

Logan led Rory out into the quad and sat down on a bench far away from the rest of the groups of students who were gathered outside enjoying the crisp fall afternoon. Rory sat as well, turning slightly to face Logan, clasping her hands together between her knees so that she wouldn't fidget with them as they were talking.

"So…?" Rory prompted

"So I'm not really sure where to start"

"How about with why you kissed me and then just ran off" Rory said, sounding more annoyed than she meant to

"I'm sorry, I freaked out a little but I shouldn't have left; I realize that now"

"So why did you then?"

Logan sighed "When we kissed, I felt this spark, this connection that was way more than just physical attraction. I've never felt that when I've kissed someone before and I didn't know how to deal with it"

"I felt it too, and believe me when I say it scares me"

"It's intense, that's for sure. I'll be honest with you here; I knew you were different the moment I laid eyes on you, which is why I asked Colin and Finn about you that first day of school. Then, when we first spoke, you immediately had me under your spell. I liked you way more than I've ever liked a person after only meeting you once, and I needed some time to sort out my thoughts, which is why I said lets be friends. I figured that if those feelings I felt weren't just a temporary thing, and that you felt something too we'd know and move forward from being friends to something more. But we moved from friends to something more in a few hours instead of a few weeks or more like I thought, and I felt that spark of something when we kissed and it just threw me for a loop is all"

"So now what?" Rory questioned "You and I both feel a connection toward one another, I like you, I think what you were getting as is that you like me too-"

"That is what I was getting at" Logan clarified with a smile

"Ok, so do you maybe want to go out on a date or something?"

"Well that's where we run into the problem"

"What problem?" Rory was perplexed

"I don't want to just have a few dates and then move on, which is what I've always done in the past. Those girls who I just casually dated were playing the same game as I was, so no one got hurt. I get the feeling, and Colin said as much the other day as well, that you don't play that game. And I don't want to play that game with you anyway"

"You're right; I'm not interested in games. I'm not that experience in the whole dating world, seeing as I've only had one boyfriend and I broke up with him just after I moved in with my grandparents. What I do know is that I'm a girlfriend/boyfriend kind of girl, not a play games, casual dating kind of girl. I like you Logan, you make me smile, yet you infuriate me with your arrogance, you're handsome, you get my jokes, you're smart and you scare the hell out of me with all of that because I'm not used to feeling this way about anyone. But I'm not going to do the no strings attached thing. We could date non-exclusively for a while if you wanted, but you would have to commit sooner or later"

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary. I want to try this boyfriend thing" Logan said with a wink "I'm all for new experiences and this is definitely a new one, so let's do it. Rory Gilmore, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well, when you put it that way, yes" Rory said simply with a smile

"Ok then, so you know you'll have to bear with me since I'm new to the whole Boyfriend scenario, right?" Logan confirmed, reaching over and taking one of Rory's hands in his own, giving it a light squeeze that Rory returned a moment later

"That's fine; I'm new-ish to the Girlfriend scenario as well. We'll muddle through together. I believe, though, that the first order of business is to set up a date"

"Right, a date, why don't you let me take care of that" Logan said with a twinkle in his eye. "What day would work best for you this week?"

"Um…I've got a Franklin meeting on Wednesday, and a DAR meeting on Thursday afternoon, but other than that I'm free"

"The Franklin, huh? Gonna be an Ace Reporter when you grow up?"

"Maybe, that was the plan when I was younger, but as I'm learning, plans can be changed very quickly" Rory said with a shrug, though Logan got the feeling that she was talking about something other than career plans, based on the far away look in her eyes.

"Ok, so how about the traditional Friday night date?" he suggested, effectively taking Rory's mind off of whatever was making her eyes glaze over like they just had

"Works for me; what time?" She asked, getting excited at the prospect of a date with Logan

"Seven?"

"Ok, attire?"

"Um…Semi-formal" Logan decided, already making plans in his head for their first date

"I think we've got ourselves a date then" Rory said with a smile

"That we do; this boyfriend thing isn't so hard after all" Logan joked with a huge smile on his face "Now would you like me to escort you to your next class?"

"I've got to stop by my locker first" Rory said, standing up and going to pick her backpack up off the floor

"Wait, I've got it" Logan said, throwing Rory's bag over one shoulder before taking her hand and walking back into the building

"Oh! One more thing" Rory said just before they got inside the school

"What?" Logan looked confused

"Just this" Rory leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss on Logan's lips "A little pick me up before class" she whispered in his ear before opening the door to the building and motioning inside "Are you coming?"

Logan grinned and walked inside, Rory catching up with him quickly and intertwining their hands again as the pair walked down the hallway.

**So I'm sorry for taking a while between updates this time, between fighting a particularly nasty cold, and having to go to work I haven't had the time or energy to get any decent writing done. I'm not even sure if this chapter makes sense or not since I'm a little hopped up on antihistamines and Tylenol, but it'll have to due, lol. As always, I love hearing what you have to think about the story. I'm happy with the direction it's going in and have a few ideas for what's going to be happening in the next chapters, and later on in the story. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story, and it's meeting with everyone's expectations.**

**I'm not going to do responses to reviews this time, but only because I really need to get to sleep, so I can try and shake this cold. I'll get back to doing responses next chapter, which should be before the weekend, if all goes well. But thank-you so much to everyone for reading, and for all of the support and love you've all given this story. Take care, and I will be back with another chapter soon :)**

**Lots of Love,**

**Ally**

**P.S. Hopefully, as requested, Logan wasn't overly sappy. And as for it being Logan running instead of Rory, I just thought that Rory running was so over done, so I thought maybe I'd have Logan lose his cool a bit, just for a change (shrugs) It seemed like a good idea at the time :P**


End file.
